Singing Towers of Darillium
by sayumaya
Summary: I like the Ideas of a Picnic on Darillium. Been working on this for a few weeks when I've had spare time. I didn't want to write it because it's my OTP. I hope there are no inconsistencies!


I'm hoping there are no inconsistencies! I've always been scared to write a River x Eleven fic because it's my OTP.

The End – Singing Towers of Darillium

There are not many people that will admit when something has come to an end, and the Doctor was certainly not one of these people. He doesn't like endings.

This day had always been creeping up behind the Doctor ever since he had first met River. It was almost time; time to go to the library. He didn't, at the time of meeting River, think that their meetings would be in such a bizarre order, but nothing in his life had ever been simple. In the past, his friends had even been thrown into parallel worlds and lost in time.

As the Doctor knew more about River, River knew less about the Doctor. Before going to the library, where River would ultimately sacrifice herself for the Doctor and the lives of over 4000 people, the Doctor had to take her to Darillium. This was the last he would ever see River Song. _His _River Song. The River that he had shared so much with over the past 200 years of his life, that had so far lasted over a millennium.

When he first met River, on the day that she died, she had told him that their last date had been on Darillium to see the singing towers. This was a fixed point in time could not be avoided, even by a Time Lord. Finally, his friend, true love and wife was to leave him.

An occasion like this demanded for the Doctor to look his best.

What he had settled on was a black suit that was elegant and well fitted, accompanied by a white bow tie and a top hat. The Top hat was rather unnecessary, but he knew that River would comment on how she thought it looked and it would make him smile. As soon as he bought the suit he knew that it would be the one for this day, even if they were going to have a picnic. The dress he had prepared for River was golden green, and perfectly suited for her figure.

At last, Darillium; a planet known for its extravagant gardens and, of course, the singing towers. It is not known if there were any indigenous species to the planet, but in recent years, a small race had settled down and built homes and families. They were known as the Penduliflora, and asked for nothing more than to bask in the meadows and for everyone who visited to enjoy the flowers and music. Unsurprisingly, this was known as the best picnic spot in the fostrix galaxy and people would stay spend days there, sleeping under the stars. The Penduliflora had built the towers and cared for the fields of flowers, which was easier than it sounds considering the planet only has one season; spring, and they had nothing else to really do.

The Doctor parked the TARDIS far away from the towers to give himself and River the chance to talk. It had been a while since he had spoken to his wife.

"We're finally here! You've been promising for ages"

"Well, uh, things take time and planning don't they? Isn't it all worth it now?"

"Planning? What planning?"

"Look I've bought a picnic!" The doctor lifted up the picnic basket proudly.

"It's not going to be as sloppy as our picnic on Asgard is it?"

"Shut up! That was good""

"You forgot the food."

The Doctor and River continued to talk about trivial things until they reached the towers. He genuinely laughed at most things that River said as they shared a similar sense of humour, but every now and again he would remember where they were, her death, and the fact that this was their last time together, and his smile became all too obvious to River, fake.

"Errr, anyway-" He began again after an awkward silence.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Um…nothing!" He pointed to a spot directly in front of the towers. "Let's sit there!"

River looked at the spot confusedly.

"Why has no one taken this spot before? It's the nicest spot here!"

"…Spoilers."

In reality the Doctor had been coming to this planet for a long time, and the Penduliflora people had known he would come on this day. They also knew that he was going to bring someone, which was a first.

"She's really pretty but she might have a gun, so don't bother us or make me look bad!"

The Penduliflora people laughed at this. Even if they were very simple, they were not oblivious to a man so clearly in love.

The Doctor laid out the picnic blanket and the food. The meal was to be expected; honeyed apples, sweet cakes, fruit pies, thin chocolate wafer rolls, sugar coated almonds and perhaps even as much as 10 different types of donuts. He certainly had a sweet tooth. It wasn't the meal River had hoped for but it was the thought that counted.

"Can I pack a meal or _can I pack a meal_!" shouted the doctor. He woke up a few people nearby in the process, but he wasn't too bothered. They were at least 20 yards away and he had done too much good for the world to care what these people thought. Today was important.

After a few hours talking and laughing by the towers, the Doctor began to moan that he was tired.

"So? And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Sorry for being so whiny."

The Doctor slowly lay his down to rest on or River's lap. She wasn't too surprised. They were man and wife after all. She put her hand on his face and began to stroke his cheek.

"Promise you'll never leave me River?"

"I Promise."

They sat in mutual silence.

It was around this time, that the song of the towers began to slow down from its usual, cheery chiming to a slower, more peaceful sort of on-going flowing tune. It sounded completely and entirely magical. Days on Darillium were very similar to earth days. The azure sky began to fade to orange then pink then purple.

The tune of the towers had become almost melancholy now, almost as if it could feel the Doctors sadness oozing out of him. His hearts began to ache and he began to sob.

River felt the warm tears of the Doctor on her hand.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked, rubbing his shoulders. He buried his face in his hands.

"Nothing it's the music, it's beautiful! I just…you're beautiful! I just love you so much…I-I want this moment to last forever!" he choked.

The Doctor sat up suddenly and embraced River with great emotion. He was now crying so much that his face was turning red and his vision was blurring. It bought River to tears to see him like this.

The Doctor began to fumble around in his jacket pocket for something.

"This! Take this!" The Doctor handed River his sonic screwdriver. "I need to know that you'll always be safe no matter what, even when I'm not with you. Never forget it."

River didn't understand why the Doctor had chosen this time to give her this, but before she could say anything, the Doctor carried on.

""We are Infinite River, do you know that? Together for eternity, never ending, on-going, Forever and always! You and Me, Time and Space…_You watch us run_!" He barely managed to get the last part out of his mouth and he wasn't sure that she'd heard it. He paused. "I am going to do something that I haven't done in a long time. Hundreds of years even. I am going to tell you _my name_. I am going to give you everything."

The Doctor cupped his hands and put them around River's ears, and did exactly that. It was not a name she had ever heard of, but nonetheless it was beautiful.

They stayed at the singing towers until night, where they enjoyed a slow, tranquil walk back to the TARDIS under the stars. Every now and again a tear would fall down the Doctor's face and River would pretend not to notice.

After a cup of tea for them both in the TARDIS, the Doctor dropped her off into the heart of London. It was amazing how no one seemed to ever notice the TARDIS materialise out of nowhere.

"Promise I'll see you again?" She said jokingly. In River's mind they had never been closer, and it seemed like a silly thing to say.

"Cross my hearts."

And she disappeared into the crowds and out of sight.


End file.
